Handcuffs or Wedding Bells
by writingchick
Summary: This is my one shot attempt on a twisted romantic scene between Batman and Harley Quinn after he saves her from the doom of Two Faced guards.


OK, so I have always thought that Harley's character is severely neglected. I LOVE the idea of Batman and Harley having a little romance once so this is my one shot chapter on what their twisted romance could be like. Hope you enjoy it and please review!

* * *

Running. My feet sprang off the solid dirty pavement over and over as my gasps of air stung my throat. I skidded across the ground as I saw the Pier getting closer, they couldn't trap me, not now! The loot felt a lot heavier in my hands than it did a minute ago and I threw the bag over my shoulder to carry it better. Yet it slapped into my back, winding me.

AHHHHHH, the men with their crowbars and bats jumped out of nowhere, their ruffled and scared faces hid in the darkness of the shadows. I leapt upon a window ledge and on and on until I reached the flat edge part of the roof. I could hear the men snarling and following me through the fire escape.

Where was puddin? Couldn't he hear my screams, my cries, anything?

"Where's the little Jester," I could hear one of the men say through stained grinning teeth while he hit his crowbar on the palm of his hand threateningly.

"Come out and joke with us, princess," the other man growled while I jumped behind a dumpster, storing the loot underneath the shelter it gave. The cold stabbed at me but I kept very still as the men came closer and closer. I could gaze down at the streets miles below and the awful image of me being thrown off the side jumped into my head. I took a big jagged breath, holding all my courage within myself and sprang from my hiding spot.

"HELLO BOYS" I yelled while slamming one of the goons in the face, with my foot. He landed with a thud on the floor while the other man's sinister smile just widened like the deranged madman he worked for.

"COME ON," I taunted him, "AFRAID I'M GONNA TEACH YOU A LESSON?"

He ran forward, bat in the air and with just one cart-wheel, on his throat, he too was lying unconscious. I smiled at my handwork, afraid of these goons, ha, I should have beat their butts down there, it would have saved me some times. As I went to grab the money I stowed under the dumpster I heard more footsteps from the fire escape. "Dam", I mumbled to myself but as man after man starting appearing I suddenly realised how out of depth I was.

"MISTAH J!" I screamed hoping to anyone that he would find me and save me with an explosive joke of his, "MISTAH J."

"AH, no one is here to save the Jester" one of the goons snarled like an animal coming closer to me. Just as I steadied myself to kick his blooming teeth out, ruffled hands grabbed me from behind.

"NO!" I screamed, kicking my feet at the man who almost dropped me, but his hands were like iron and as he held me more and more men crowded around, eyes wild with imagination, teeth baring like animals and each of them holding a weapon.

This was it I thought softly. How I ended, it finally happened, my life of crime got the better of me and I would be nothing but a memory in the Joker's sweet, deranged mind.

"LETS KILL HER!" one snarled his eyes lost in the fantasy of what Two-Face would do if her brought back the mangled, legendary body of Harley Quinn. The Joker's very own possession.

"No," the one holding her snarled, "we need to find where the money that she stole is!"

"What a shame to waste such a pretty face," one said grabbing my cheeks.

"And that body," another disgusting man howled!

"YEAH CLOWN!" they chirped in unison.

One of the skinny ones held up his hammer, "bet she'll tell me where the money is if I knock her a good one."

I felt the cold metal on my temple and I bared my teeth but as I jumped around, trying to free myself from the suffocating grip, I only seemed to become more entangled.

Suddenly, my back and head hit off the cold, paved ground. "Argh" I moaned in pain. But when I opened m eyes, instead of the laughing goons I saw the Gotham's very own vigilante holding a hand out.

"Are you alright, Quinn?" he asked pulling me up gently.

"NO, those madmen tied to kill me! I whined, "KILL THEM!" I screamed.

Just as I did scream it the men came in their pacts, eyes wide imagining brining batman to Two Face, how he would reward them with riches. However, Bman's knuckles bared into their faces causing their skin to stretch father than it ever has before. Once I got over the shock, and the men not occupied with batman began to realise I was vacant, I took a couple of swipes at them too. My legs smashed into their faces and I flipped lethally towards them.

"Take that you YOU DIRTY GOONS!" I yelled as I was beginning to enjoy fighting again, especially once batman had left rows of men lying unconscious at my feet.

"AH" one man ran up to me, his bat flying in his air and without the time to defend myself I held my hands up to take the blow. Nothing came.

I looked up, the guy was lying on the floor and Batman was before me, looking at me with those piercing shadowed eyes.

"Well thanks Bman!" I said, with a slight punch to his concrete wall of a shoulder.

"Why were those men chasing you Quinn?" he asked, a frown on his blank, serious face.

I bit my lip, and then gave an exaggerated shrug of the shoulders, "Ya know Bats, I think I have no idea!"

His eyes narrowed onto my face. I threw him a big, smile and flashed my blue eyes hoping to direct his attention away to the money hidden under the dumpster.

"It had nothing to do with money?" he asked me, his voice as hard as stone.

"Huh I aint got no money! See, no money!" I said twirling to show him that my skin-tight costume had no concealed pockets.

"Really? Because it just came on the news that almost half a million dollars had gone missing, not that far from here," Batman said taking a step closer.

"What money? Nah I've been to busy being chased by those goons to steal anything, honest!" I said holding up my hand to my heart.

He nodded slightly and I let out a breath of relief, "anyway got to be going," I said readying myself to make the jump to the next roof to escape quietly (and retrieve the money later, without his watching eyes).

"Wait!" he called and I froze thinking he had found it, I turned around ready to fight him off but he was gesturing to his black, pristine batmobile.

"Need a ride?" he asked and I twirled my jester hat with my finger, "KAY!" I squealed, having never been in the mobile before, I lunged at it, wondering why all of a sudden Batman was giving me rides and saving my butt, instead of kicking it into prison.

Batman followed silently behind and the doors shut instantly, "Rough night?" he asked switching his gaze from the road to me.

"EEEH," I mumbled, "its been better, its been worse."

"Where is the joker? Isn't he meant to be your knight in shinning armour?" Batman said keeping his eyes on the road this time, as if to miss my reaction completely.

"HEY!" I chirped, "he was busy, anyways he knows I can take care of maself!"

"Oh yeah," Batman said raising an eyebrow toward me.

I slumped further down in his beautiful leather seats. "YA know you didn't have to save me," I mumbled.

"I couldn't leave you," Bman said firmly.

I eyed him as he drove, carefully turning corners, passing cars.

"Why did you save me?"

He looked straight into the dark night, his eyes away from me like a statue of restraint, "Because Harley, you can be saved. Maybe not now, or not tomorrow but one day you are going to realise that the Joker can never love anyone but himself, and you are going to make the right decision. I just only hope you can stay alive until then."

I tried to search his ice eyes until they flashed at me and I hit the seat violently. "He does love me, he does!" I said, crossing my arms and pouting like a child. I knew it was childish, heck I even knew the Joker was a madman but that's what made him my love, because out of everyone who he kills and injuries he leaves me every time on the brink of life. If that doesn't prove our love then I don't know what does!

Then as the car stopped in the black night, too dark for me to pick up a location, he looked to me and all I could think about were his eyes. How they looked at me like they actually cared if I lived or died. If I was hurt or fine. Hadn't he been the one to save me not Mistah J. My heart for a moment tore as my intense love for my puddin' was overridden by the impulse to grab his stupid mask and kiss him. This I did.

I leaned forward, held his shoulder to mine and put out lips together forming at once an alliance with my masked enemy. Bonded, we remained and I took notice of how he too held me, caressed me and longingly stroked my arms.

I wanted to stay in his strong safe arms forever. Safe from the beatings of J, safe from the Asylum and prison, safe from the cold night air. Safe from harm.

I pulled back, "Well never done that before," I whispered sheepishly.

A smile curled on Batty's face.

"I like it when you smile," I said softly stroked his muscular shoulder, feeling the indents of the muscles that sprung up as iron.

He opened his door on the Batmobile and walked around before opening mine, I stepped out as ladylike as I could but a stupid rock got in the way and I tripped, right in front of the caped crusader.

"DAM!" I whined picking myself up.

"Here let me help you," he said holding out his hand to allow me to brush the gravel off my nice, red and black, costume.

"Well I guess this is where I leave you, hey Batty," I said giving him a fake punch on his abdominal but he just smiled further breaking the cold and dominant atmosphere he normally gave me, which to be honest scared me to death.

He leaned down toward me, as if to kiss me again, and so I puckered up my lips. That is until I heard the click.

"HEY!" I screamed thrashing my handcuffed wrists around.

"I'll have someone get the money from the dumpster tonight," he said his smile taking away my anger like heat taking away a chill morning's air.

He just laughed at my subdued reaction, "Come on Quinn."

I guess no one was really surprised to see me, Scarecrow waved a little but other than that everyone just looked at me like I was the Joker's chess piece.

"O here this one is again, the singing clown princess," they snickered as I walked further and further into the hallway to my usual cell next to Ivy, I won't have to tell you what I had to plant on the guard to do that!

"Where is the Joker honey, he leave you for bait again," Catwoman snarled as I passed her cage, it wasn't really her fault, she was just angry that I had gone back to him, as I always did. Anyway she was missing some big fancy ball for the cats in Africa this weekend so I would stay clear of her for a while.

"Home sweet home," I mumbled when we reached my cell, "hey Ivy."

She looked up at me and tutted into her flower-pot, she was busy watching the red rose grow, though it didn't seem to have grown much from the last time I was here. Maybe it was a new flower, I could never tell.

"Well thanks for saving my butt Bats, and no thanks for dragging me back in here!" I grumbled as he took out the key and unlocked my handcuffs.

"He slid the cell bars to a close behind me as once again I was locked in the suffocating dull cage, like an animal watching the stars to remember feeling the night air.

"At least I know you'll be safe in here Quinn," he said lightly.

"Ya could have let me go ya know," I snapped back at him but he just laughed at me.

"I'll save you Quinn, I'll save you every time there is hope for you to make the right decision," he said and before I could control myself I reached out and kissed him in between the cell bars, our lips fighting each other so passionately it was as if our roles on the outside merged into a wild creäture when we touched.

He pulled away, "some day you'll make the right decision Quinn," he said to me and then without a word he turned and his cape flew up behind him as he swooped out of the Asylum. I watched from the cell window his graceful slide into the batmobile which sprung to life, and as it ran back into the dark enchanted hills, my mind was filled with his black mysterious eyes and his warm safe arms.


End file.
